Milk
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: Un 5986 en la granja donde pasan cositas que a muchos se asombrarian y otros se impresionarian


Hola, a todos los que me extrañaban, y a los que no igual los saludo, ahora les regalare a todos una historia, muy, muy, muy estúpida para mi concepto que se me ocurrió cuando vi un programa de discovery channel.

Leche

Cierto día Reborn llevo a los Guardianes y al mismo Tsuna a una granja para según el "entrenar" pero claro también llevaron a Kyoko, Haru, Hana que en un principio no quiso ir pero luego fue por algo o por alguien extremo e I-Pin; al estar en el lugar los guardianes se dispersaron en parejas a diferentes partes de la granja para se supone entrenar. De las parejas iban: Tsuna y Kyoko, Yamamoto y Chrome, Hibari por raro que parezca iba con I-Pin, Ryohei y Hana, Lambo pues Lambo se quedo solo y por Ultimo Gokudera que quería ir con Tsuna pero Reborn le dijo que no podía y que los únicos a que podían acompañarlos eran Haru o Lambo, entonces Gokudera eligio a Haru ya que: Gokudera + Vaca Estupida = Un dolor de cabeza andante.

-Kyoko-chan, me esperas un momento tengo que hablar algo con Gokudera-kun. Dijo Tsuna que estaba quitando unas hierbas del suelo

-Mejor yo te acompaño Tsuna-san. Dijo Kyoko

Entonces los dos fueron a donde estaban los establos ya que ahí era donde se encontraban Gokudera y Haru, antes de entrar a los establos, se escucho la voz de Gokudera adentro.

-Que Haces, Mujer? Se le escuchaba muy sorprendido el chico de pelo blanco.

-Es Gokudera-kun. Dijo Tsuna

-Hahi! Gokudera-san no te pongas asi acaso nunca has hecho esto?. Se escuchaba ansiosa Haru

-Esa es Haru-chan. Dijo Kyoko

-Es mejor que dejemos que terminen de conversar y luego entramos. Dijo Tsuna asi que se quedaron unos momentos afuera escuchando.

-Pero mujer no creo que lo deba de hacer. Se escuchaba la voz otra vez de Gokudera pero ahora con cierto tono de timidez

-Gokudera-san confía en Haru, ella lo ha hecho y hasta a enseñado a personas a hacerlo. Dijo Haru

-Pero, es que esta arrugada y peluda, no podrías afeitarla? Pregunto inocente el muchacho

-Pues no puedo Gokudera-san y apúrate y apriétalas. Dijo Haru algo agitada

-Ok, ok ya las voy a tocar- dijo Gokudera, algo hastiado- vaya se sienten tan suaves.

-Que esperabas, Gokudera-san son unas bubis. Contesto sin más Haru

-Bueno, sabes mujer yo ya las habia visto, en revistas, en películas, pero esta es la primera vez que toco una. Dijo el italiano con asombro

-Pues, ya la estas tocando, bien ahora solo siéntela mientras que yo agarro lo que esta en tus entre piernas. Dijo Haru

-Mujer, ya esta saliendo lo blanco y es espeso. Dijo el italiano con más asombro

-Hahi, es mucho Gokudera-san, que hare para detenerlo?. Se pregunto la chica

-Pues y porque no te la tomas?. Dijo el peliblanco

-No, No lo hare. Finalizo la chica.

Mientras, afuera estaban Kyoko y Tsuna con la boca mas abierta, que nunca, claro ellos no querían escuchar esa conversación tan, pero tan extravagante por asi decirlo.

-Tsu-Tsuna-kun , mejor hablamos con Gokudera-san y Haru-Chan mas tarde. Sugirió la chica

-Claro mejor lo hacemos, asi. Dijo algo nervioso Tsuna

-Chicos que hacen aquí?. Pregunto Yamamoto que venia hacia el establo

-Mejor no entres Yamamoto. Dijo Tsuna pero ya era tarde Yamamoto habia entrado.

Tsuna se preparo para escuchar lo inevitable ya que imaginarse que Yamamoto encontrase a Gokudera y a Haru haciendo eso y en un establo, era mucho para el.

-Baka del baseball que diablos haces? Grito desde adentro Gokudera

-Mira asi no se hace, Gokudera, a ver permíteme Haru, asi es como se hace. Decía Yamamoto

-Yamamoto-san es muy bueno haciendo esto. Dijo Haru

Ya Tsuna estaba al borde de la histeria, osea primero Gokudera y Haru y ahora Yamamoto y Haru? Eso era de locos. Tsuna se armo de valor y vio que era lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese establo y vio lo que no quería ver. Yamamoto, Gokudera y Haru estaban, estaban, estaban ordeñando una vaca?

Tsuna se puso mas que colorado y se desmayo ya que era demasiado que su mente trabajara asi y se imaginara esa escena.

FIN

Bien un fic tonto sin sentido, ni gracia, ni nada, no creo que me merezca un review por esto.

Bueno ya dejo de escribir pendejadas y me pongo a escribir el capitulo 5 de mi otro fic.


End file.
